fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamity
Summary Calamity and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Named for how he caused trouble during and after birth Deadshot Calamity was a born into a high ranking Military Family in the Pegasi Enclave. When he was old enough he joined his older brothers in the Military Academy, earning high marks for his skills in long ranged weaponry and survival skills, making him a leader of his own platoon. But one day Calamity caught wind of some the Enclaves projects and their High Ranking officials gawking at the idea of giving anything beneath the clouds assistance and would rather just find a reason to try and terraform the Equestrian Wasteland. Infuriated by this Calamity had threatened to reveal these plans to the public but he was caught and branded a traitor by his own family, literally. He was branded a Dashite, an official enemy of the Enclave state, for having murdered his whole platoon (which was a lie) and bashed to the hell bellow. For a few years Calamity acted as a Bodyguard, and Escort, and mercenary in New Apploosa, a town built near the remains of Ponyville. Being a Pegasus allowed him to score many jobs and assignments to make a name for himself, but always tried to lean towards clients who were good willed. Eventually he became known as the Towns Protector, watching over the blossoming but illy supported town. One day Calamity heard about a huge raider/bandit encampment taking refuge in Ponyville being cleared out by a single pony. Scoffing at the idea and the radio hosts history of overplaying events Calamity had taken up guard on the outskirts of town, thinking there'd likely be raiders in the area. And seemingly he was right, a lone raider was approaching the town, completely armored and loaded. He caught the raider off guard and battled them, until he realized that this was the pony he had heard about on the radio, a newly escaped stable pony, Littlepip. Feeling rather remorseful Calamity helped Littlepip find her way around New Apploosa. When he heard that She was off to kill an encampment of slavers in the area he argued with her and her naivete on how the wasteland works, but it was in vain, it was then that he thought back to how he was labeled a traitor for trying to do the right thing. Calamity reconciled with himself, already being in her debt and knowing she'd risk her life to save her potentially enslaved friend, Calamity abandoned his better judgment, taking on what would become the greatest adventure of his life, Being Littlepips, right hand man. Appearance Calamity carries the appearance of a well built Pegasus cowboy. He wears a battle saddle and his trademark black desperado hat. he is rust colored both in his orange mane and red coat symbolizing his hobbies of working in dirty environments both metaphorically and literally. His cutie mark is a branded colorless Rainbow Dash cutie mark. Symbolizing that he has defected from the Enclave and is to be treated as a traitor to his kin. Formerly it was screwdriver and hammer. He speaks with a Dixie, southerner accent. Personality Calamity is a pony who lives and dies by loyalty, even being the bearer of the element long after its former bearer Rainbow Dash faded away. Its something he values above all else in others and what drives him to make his decisions. Its what led him to betray the Enclave because he saw they weren't loyal to their word about saving the wasteland. And it what led him to follow Littlepip at all to begin with. Her undying loyalty to her friend, and his indebtedness to her to begin with. He values others who are loyal and honest to their friends and those around them, and views the opposite, liars or those who would deceive those around them, to be everything wrong in the world. Otherwise he can be very stubborn simple pony, often seeing the world as black and white to a degree and is more willing to kill should the situation call for it than his friends. Personal Statistics Alignment: Fluctuates from Neutral to Chaotic Good Name: Deadshot Calamity Gender: Male Origin: Fallout Equestria by Kkat, a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Age: 20s (Older than Littlepip by several years) | 20s - 30s (the epilogue features events that happen from 14 days to 10 years after the end of the story.) Classification: Pegasus Pony, Dashite, Former/Disgraced Enclave Soldier, Former Mercenary, The Element of Loyalty, Bastard Son | Cyber Pegasus, The Element of Loyalty Birthplace: In the Clouds controlled by the Enclave Likes: His Friends, His Family, Loyalty, Honesty, Firearms (gets notably ecstatic about finding new weapons), Scavaging and Looting the Wasteland (His comrades note him as explicit in looting), Repairing guns and weapons, sharing war stories with Steelhooves. Dislikes: The Enclave (He is very vocal about how the Military Nation hides what happens to the wasteland and their own actions from their citizens for their own gain.) Other "evil doers" in the wasteland, High Society Eye Color: Rust Orange Hair Color: Mane: Rust Orange Coat: Rust Red Hobbies: Repairing his weapons, flying escorts, looting ruins Values: Loyalty (His Element), Society, Honesty, Technology, His Friends, and Family Marital Status: Single | Married Status Alive Affiliation: Littlepips Friends, Applejacks Rangers | All Previous Affiliations, New Appoloosa, Followers of the Apocalypse, New Canterlot Republic, Junction Town Previous Affiliations: Enclave, Mercenary, New Appoloosa (formerly) Theme: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A, 9-A to 8-C with Equipment | 9-A, 9-A to 8-C with Equipment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman (Spent 7 years in the military, can make impossible sniper shots while doing aileron rolls without scoping or any assistance), Regeneration (Low via healing potions), Explosives Expert (Carries Dynamite, and several grenades.), Skilled Mechanic, Martial Arts (Trained in the military), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (via Plasma Weaponry), Weather Manipulation (Although never shown like Pegasi from FiM he is capable of this.) | All Previous Abilities, Enhanced Senses (Should be very similar to a Pipbuck but the extent of his cybernetics is unknown) Attack Potency: Small Building Level, Small Building Level (Shots from his standard equipment can Two Hit Kill Sentry Bots. Can harm Littlepip with his rounds. Spitfire's Thunder can decapitate ponies through Steel Ranger armor and was made as an anti tank rifle) to Building Level with his equipment (Shots from his Plasma Canon are strong enough to seriously wound Mr Topaz , who is this strong from sheer size alone . Harmed Wonderbolts who could survive their own Buckaneer Blaze attacks.) | Small Building Level, Small Building Level to possibly Building Level with his equipment Speed: Subsonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic flight speeds (Easily faster than grounded, flew across Equestria which is hinted to be similar in size to America likely at this speed. Fought against The Wonderbolts who are highly trained speedsters/assassins when he thought he couldn't.), Massively Hypersonic Reactions (flew backwards through a moving train with little issue. His reactions are naturally faster than Littlepips who can react to missiles.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can Lift and fly with Littlepip and Velvet on his own for extended periods of time unaided) | Likely Higher Striking Strength: Small Building Level, Small Building Level to Building Level with his equipment | Small Building Level, Small Building Level to Building Level with his equipment Durability: Small Building Level (Survived being struck by a missile, Survived being struck by seemingly natural lightning from an Alicorn, Fought against Littlepip, Survived a blast capable of blowing out a metal wall, and unlike Xenith retained his conciousness.), possibly Building Level (Comparable to Littlepip, Survived a Wonderbolt doing this to him, albeit heavily injured.) | Small Building Level, possibly Building Level (Higher than before, his cybernetics are made from Enclave Power Armor, which is superior to Steel Ranger armor in terms of durability and overall strength.) Stamina: High, remained conscious after half his body was blown apart by a missile. Fought multiple Wonderbolts after taking their Buckaneer Blaze attacks. Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Standard Rifle:' Unknown origin, can be armed with armor piercing rounds. *'Dynamite:' Self explanatory *'Battle Saddle:' Standard issue Enclave Battle Saddle, it is modular saddle that is designed to allow pegasi to carry and use multiple weapons at a time while retaining their agility, the trigger is a mouthpiece. *'Plasma Canon:' A powerful heavy ordinance weapon that can be mounted on Calamity's Battle Saddle, shoots green magically enhanced plasma, capable of harming even the most dangerous threats in The Wasteland. *'Spitfires Thunder:' a one of a kind sniper rifle Littlepip found and gave to him. While requiring ammo still its designed more like an energy weapon. Powered by magic, Spitfires Thunder weighs like a feather and leaves no recoil when firing. Shots fired from this rifle are amped by the rifles lighting gem, and sound like lightning when fired, hence its name. *'Novasurge Rifle:' Smaller Plasma Rifle that is more useful for taking out multiple targets, Calamity can mount four of these on his battle saddle at once. *'Healing Potion:' Usually has one of these, provides Low-Low regeneration if consumed. Intelligence: Above Average Mechanic, manages and often repairs the groups equipment and is knowledgeable in vehicle repair, he does however have lapses in intelligence when it comes to battle tactics, and computers. (something he often leaves to Littlepip or Steelhooves) Weaknesses: Naive at times, he must change his battle saddle weapons manually, he must physically interact with clouds in order to use his weather manipulation and his proficiency with said ability is unknown. He has major qualms about killing other Pegasi, and will hesitate to do so. Key: Normal | Cybernetic Enhancements/Epilogue Respect Thread on him and Littlepips other friends: Link Blog post on Calamity and the Verses Tiering: Link Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Mercenaries Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Weather Users Category:Characters